hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic deathicane season
|Strongest storm pressure = 0 |Total depressions = 20 |Total storms = 18 |Total hurricanes = 14 (record, tied with 2012) |Total intense = 12 (record) |Fatalities = 7,638,704,531 total |Damages = 80000000 |Year = 2018 |five seasons = 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020}} The 2018 Atlantic deathicane season was an extraordinary active and destructive season that is widely considered to be known as the "end of the world event", being costliest and deadliest cyclone season worldwide. This season wiped out the entire population of Earth due to the unpredictable Sean eating up the entire universe. Despite featuring only 18 named storms, 14 of those storms became hurricanes, tying the 2012 season for the highest number of hurricane-strength tropical cyclones. Of these, 12 of these became major hurricanes, surpassing the 2012 for the most major hurricanes. The season began on June 1, 2018, and ended on July 26, 2018, even though it was originally supposed to end on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by the convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year, as proven with the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene on February 6, roughly 3 months before the official start of the season. The first six storms formed in the preseason, of which Deathicane Caroline was the strongest with winds up to 245 mph (400 km/h). Much of the activity is panned on June and July, of which the latter containing 8 consecutive major hurricanes, with three of these storms exceeding Category 5 strength. The final of these storms, Sean, which was also the most intense hurricane on record with absolutely intriguing winds of 80575 mph (129650 km/h). Sean turned into a massive black hole that eventually sucked up the planet, thus ending the season early. The true strongest storm was Deathicane Gemma, with peak winds of 365 mph (585 km/h). This is the first year where the now-defunct National Deathicane Center issued advisories for the basin. However, it was shut down due to the basin it monitored being destroyed. The Harveycane Weather Center was created as the replacement for the NDC. Seasonal forecasts Before and during the season, several agencies release forecasts regarding tropical cyclone activity. Only five season forecasts are known. The first forecast for the year was issued by NDC on December 21, 2017. They anticipated that the 2018 season would be a near-average season, with a prediction of 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The first forecast by TSR was released on February 26, 2018. They anticipated that the 2018 season would be a hyperactive above-average season, with a prediction of 26 named storms, 16 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes due to the prediction of a super La Nina and above normal ocean temperatures. They predicted that the season would be the most active hurricane season since 2012. The next forecast by the Prism Weather Center states that the 2018 season would be a near-average season, with a prediction of 13 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:30/01/2018 till:31/08/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:30/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.96,0.0,0.2) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.96,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.61,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HYC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:MEC value:rgb(1,0.8,0.8) legend:Megacane id:INF value:rgb(0,0.8,0.2) legend:Infinite_Storm id:MBH value:rgb(0.6,0.8,1) legend:Mini_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/02/2018 till:10/02/2018 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:03/03/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:04/03/2018 till:07/03/2018 color:C7 text:"Caroline (C7)" from:23/03/2018 till:25/03/2018 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:30/03/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:C5 text:"Dane (C5)" from:26/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:C1 text:"Emma (C1)" from:01/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:C6 text:"Franklin (C6)" from:01/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:C8 text:"Gemma (C8)" from:03/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:06/06/2018 till:07/06/2018 color:TD text:"Ten (SD)" from:10/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C1 text:"Idalia (C1)" from:16/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" barset:break from:01/07/2018 till:15/07/2018 color:C7 text:"Kaitlyn (C7)" from:02/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Lee (C5)" from:03/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C6 text:"Megan (C6)" from:07/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Nigel (C5)" from:09/07/2018 till:19/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Ophelia (C5)" from:14/07/2018 till:15/07/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:15/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Rina (C5)" from:15/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:MBH text:"Sean (MBH)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:30/01/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:Feburary from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August Preseason The 2018 season started significantly earlier than many seasons. Tropical Storm Arlene, the first storm of the season, formed from a low pressure system south of Bermuda on February 7. As the storm stayed away from land during its entire life, it gradually weakened after peaking in intensity and degenerated into a remnant low by February 13. Tropical Storm Bret formed in the Gulf of Mexico on March 3. It was a weak and short-lived storm, making landfall the very next day and quickly dissipated that same day. Deathicane Caroline, the strongest storm of the preseason, forming from an extratropical low on March 4. Being in an unusually favorable environment, it explosively intensified quickly, peaking with an intensity of 245 mph (400 km/h), becoming the most intense storm ever recorded in March. Caroline's landfall brought a humanitarian crisis to the UK and Ireland region, with its powerful intensity causing 31,421 deaths, with 2,275 reported missing and $400 billion in the region. This was only the first of many strong storms in the season. Tropical Depression Four, a weak storm in the Central Atlantic that was unnoticed operationally, formed on March 23. The weak depression was short-lived, only lasting 2 days before dissipating. Deathicane Dane was a strong Category 5 hurricane that did not affect land, only causing minimal damage and one death due to rip currents. After a month of inactivity, Deathicane Emma formed as a tropical storm in the Northwestern Caribbean Sea on May 26, strengthening to a Category 1 hurricane before rapidly weakening afterward. June Systems Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical depression formed from a low pressure area moving near Bermuda on February 7. Despite uncertainty in the forecasting of the depression, with some models expecting it to dissipate quickly, it instead hastily intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene. Throughout the following day, Arlene continued to intensify quickly, reaching winds of 50 mph (65 km/h) less than a day after formation. Afterward, the storm gradually weakened and eventually degenerated into a remnant low on February 13. Tropical Storm Bret On March 3, a low pressure system was deemed tropical enough to be classified as a tropical depression. Later that day, the storm became a tropical storm and was named Bret. On March 4, the storm made landfall in Louisiana, and began to slowly weaken due to land interaction until the storm dissipated later that day. Deathicane Caroline On March 4, a tropical storm formed in the central Atlantic, intensifying quickly due to low shear. Later that day, Caroline became a category 1 hurricane, and Hurricane Hunter data indicated a minimum barometric pressure of 987 mbar and 80 mph. Eleven hours later, however, the aircraft reported a pressure of 890 mbar (26.1 inHg) and winds of 185 mph; according to the NDC, this marked a pressure drop of 97 mbar in just eleven hours. Caroline continue to rapidly deepen into a category 7, and it reached an intensity of 235 mph and 841 mbar twelve hours later. Caroline's fast movement and high threatening levels indicated a mandatory evacuation for the UK, and hundreds of thousands of people evacuating in preparation of the storm. Unexpectedly being tropical over the Europeans windstorm basin, Caroline became the eighteenth storm of the 2017–18 European windstorm season. There was a cyclone previously named Caroline in that same season and thus was given the name Hector to avoid confusion with the previous storm. Tropical Depression Four During a reanalysis, the NDC noted that a low pressure area in the central atlantic on March 23 had actually developed into a tropical depression and had gone unnoticed. After further analysis, the NDC was able to identify the unnamed system as Tropical Depression Four. Deathicane Dane On March 29, a tropical wave moved across the western coast of africa, organizing to become Tropical Storm Dane the next day. It entered a period of rapid intensification, reaching Category 4 status before slightly weakening, followed by an intensification to Category 5 status, where Dane reached its peak intensity. Dane was initially predicted to make landfall on the East Coast of the United States, however it was pulled by a front on April 8, preventing landfall. The front and the wind shear resulted in Dane weakening at a fast rate, and on April 10, it turned extratropical. On April 12, the extratropical remnants of Dane were absorbed by a frontal system south of Bermuda. No deaths or major damage were attributed to the storm due to the storm avoiding land. It did, however, slightly impact Bermuda with minimal effects. Deathicane Emma Deathicane Franklin On June 1, a tropical depression in the northwestern Caribbean Sea Deathicane Gemma On May 31, a tropical wave off the coast of Africa began to show signs of development, and it developed into a Tropical Depression the next day. The Depression formed into a Tropical Storm and was named Gemma late on June 1, 2018. Gemma explosively intensified and by June 2 at 2 P.M. EST, Deathicane Gemma exploded from a intensity of 70 mph and 980 mbar to winds of 175 mph and an intensify of 980 mbar. The storm continued to intensify into Category 6 range when with pressure of to 879 mbar and winds of 205 mph. The storm continued explosively intensifying, being stronger than Caroline earlier in the season. On June 4, it was still intensifying, and it reached Category 8 status. Over the course of the two days, the storm got stronger, and by June 6, it was on the verge of becoming a category 9 with 295 mph winds, but reached the category until later. The storm sped towards the Caribbean islands, and posed a threat to the area. The storm later weakened as it went through an eyewall replacement cycle, somehow still remaining extremely powerful. On June 9, the Caribbean was shredded with its powerful Category 7 winds. The storm entered the Caribbean on June 12, and from there it intensified back into a category 8 hurricane. On June 13, the raging Gemma continued intensifying up to a Category 10 hurricane, and it made landfall on Texas at peak intensity, and the storm began rapidly weakening. The storm continued weakening down into a Tropical Depression by June 15, and it dissipated into a remnant low on June 16. Gemma caused catastrophic damage when it made landfall in Texas; it did >$1.3 trillion in damages as well as a very high death toll of 71,269 people with thousands missing, and became the strongest storm on record to hit the area. The affected areas are still recovering from the storm as of now. Tropical Storm Harvey Subtropical Depression Ten Deathicane Idalia Tropical Storm Jose Deathicane Kaitlyn On July 1, 2018, after another quiet period of inactivity in the basin, a new tropical depression formed west of Cape Verde. The storm quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Kaitlyn only 4 hours later. Kaitlyn later showed signs of developing an eye on July 2, and a period of rapid intensification began. The storm rapidly intensified over the course of two days, and reached Category 6 status late on July 6, and simultaneously damaging the Caribbean with its powerful Category 6 winds. On July 7, Kaitlyn made landfall on Martinique with winds of 200 mph (320 km/h) with a minimum pressure of 890 mbar (26.34 inHg), causing 173 deaths and an estimated $67 million dollars in damage, leaving thousands of people homeless. The storm continued to making landfall early on July 10, 2018, with maximum sustained winds of 205 mph (330 km/h). After this, the storm began to get interesting. It weakened after its Cuba landfall, however it continued rapidly intensifying, finally making landfall on Florida with maximum sustained winds of 225 mph (360 km/h). The storm began to rapidly weaken due to the land interaction, and it was already a tropical storm by July 14, 2018. Finally, Kaitlyn degenerated into a remnant low over Georgia on July 15, 2018. Kaitlyn was the fourth-strongest Atlantic hurricane of the season. Following the storm, Martinique was classified as "almost uninhabitable" and needed major recovery. In the end, Kaitlyn caused $122 billion in damages and 835 deaths. Deathicane Lee Deathicane Megan Deathicane Nigel Deathicane Ophelia Deathicane Philippe Deathicane Rina Mini Black Hole Sean On July 24, an invest formed into a tropical storm. Initially it was projected to rapidly intensify, although not the extraordinary storm this has turned into. On July 25, the storm went through massive explosive intensification, growing very large, absorbing Philippe and Rina. The day after, Sean became a hyper mini black hole, absorbing the entire planet, marking the end to the season. Post-season, Sean eventually sucked up the entire universe. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the names Emma, Idalia, Nigel, Rina, and Whitney, which replaced Emily, Irma, Nate, Rita, and Wilma, respectively. Names not assigned are marked in See also *List of Atlantic deathicane seasons Footnotes Category:Deathicanes Category:Deathicane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Live Seasons